nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Suspension Bridge
'Suspension Bridge '(ツリバシ, Tsuribashi) is the eightieth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary Paula sits in class, plotting to get Tsugumi together with Raku on the next Sunday. Haru attempts to make conversation with Paula, but Paula abruptly leaves before class starts. The scene cuts to Raku and Tsugumi trekking through a forest together. Tsugumi explains that Paula has called them out to the forest about information concerning Chitoge. Although Tsugumi thinks it's a trap, she can not ignore anything that could pertain to Chitoge. Raku and Tsugumi come to suspension bridge, and realize they have to cross it to get to their destination. In a nearby tree, Pauls spies on them with binoculars. Paula explains that she's going to use "the suspension bridge effect" to bring Raku and Tsugumi closer together. Tsugumi internally notes that the bridge is not that high up, and that she would survive, but Raku would not if they fell. Raku offers to lead Tsugumi by the hand, telling her that he'd be worried if she didn't. As they cross the bridge, Tsugumi starts burning up. Raku checks her and finds that she has a high fever. Raku asks why Tsugumi didn't say anything, and Tsugumi says she hadn't realized that she was feeling sick. Concerned, Paula jumps from her hiding place to check on Tsugumi. Raku explains that Tsugumi has fever, and suggests they take her to a hospital as soon as possible. Paula attempts to call an ambulance, but there is no reception. Raku goes to wet his handkerchief in a nearby stream, and Paula attempts to carry Tsugumi by herself to a hospital. Raku comes and picks up Tsugumi "bridal style", and tells Paula she shouldn't try to do everything by herself. Paula breaks down and cries, saying that this is the first time she's seen Tsugumi get sick. Paula feels guilty, and is afraid that Tsugumi will die because of her. Raku reassures her that it's not her fault, and tells her that people can't die from colds. Raku pats Paula on the head, and explains that it's okay to ask for help. Raku surmises that Tsugumi got sick because she felt relieved Paula was there. He suggests that Paula try to learn about normal life. Back on the road, they run into Haru, who helps them take Tsugumi to a hospital. After seeing Haru be kind without any hesitation, Paula thinks about learning about normal life. The next day, Paula attends class. Haru attempts to make conversation with Paula again, but Paula shoots down her friendly advances. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Paula had never seen Tsugumi be sick before, in all the years they knew each other. * Paula doesn't trust anyone because of her criminal organization upbringing. * Raku thinks that Paula is a kid on the inside, despite her adult-like demeanor. Trivia * Paula's "suspension bridge effect" theory is based on a real scientific study about the misattribution of arousal , in a study conducted by Donald Dutton and Arthur Aron.